1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for pneumatically launching a handbill assembly from a tube.
2. Description of Related Art
A system for launching handbill assemblies by pneumatic ejection from a tube is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,599. The system is described as prior art in the Detailed Description of Exemplary Embodiments set forth herein, and includes an elongated tube with one closed end, having coiled handbill sheets inserted in the tube. Another system, uses shrink-wrapped, coiled handbill sheets with no tube.
While the foregoing launchable handbill assembly systems may function generally with respect to the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. For example, such systems do not provide what is needed, that is an enhanced pneumatically launched handbill assemblies utilizing improved materials and configurations for displaying messages on ejectable handbills, protecting the handbill sheets from the elements, and optimizing the interaction between the handbill assembly and the pressurized fluid used to pneumatically eject the handbill assembly.